Twisted Malice
by Thorns of beauty
Summary: What if Joshua had already been taken away by Remington before he and Rosette had discovered Chrono? What would Rosette sacrifice to get him back?
1. Teaser

**Author's Note**: Hey I know that I just posted Copper Scent, but this idea popped in my head last night and I just had to write it down. Again I'm not sure where this is going, but once people start reviewing I'll probably figure it out lol...anyways I hope you enjoy it!

Just a side note this chapter has been revised so the errors that I saw have been fixed :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Chrono Crusade!

" " means talking out loud.

' ' means thoughts.

Twisted Malice

"I hate all of them!" Rosette Christopher wailed into the uncaring forest. "Why did any of this happen? How could you betray me, Joshua!" The little girl wandered aimlessly through the darkened night, stumbling every so often on stray rocks. Her world had been turned upside down hours before when her brother had told her that he would be leaving with the minister. Her whole body convulsed as she started to sob and she collapsed onto the cold dirt. Gaining control of her body she turned herself over and looked up at the sky with glazed eyes. 'Do you remember when we used to do this, just gaze up at the stars and plan our adventures.' Tears started to leak from her eyes and once again she convulsed into sobs.

Succumbing to a fitful sleep, Rosette's last thoughts were memories with her brother before the pain of today. Droplets of moisture began descending from the heavens waking Rosette from her unrestful slumber. Opening a wary eye Rosette shivered and slowly got up. Her head was spinning and she felt disoriented at first and unaware of what had happened. 'Where am I?' Everything came at her at once, her brother telling her that he was leaving with Remington, and then actually leaving today. She started to run deeper into the woods as the thunder and lightening mixed in the sky causing it to rain harder.

Her vision was blurry and she failed to see the edge of the hill as she came faster and faster towards it. Stumbling forward she rolled down the hill and didn't stop until she was all the way down. Angrily she began to pound the earth with her fists, causing the already weak ground to cave in. Startled, Rosette yelped and braced herself for the fall. Landing on the bottom with a thud, Rosette groaned as she struggled to get up. 'Ah, I think I might have cracked a rib or two.' Holding her side she winced as she stood up. 'Why does everything bad have to happen to me? God do you find some kind of pleasure doing this to me?' Rosette mentally yelled, looking up for good measure.

Frustrated, she gave a huff and started through the maze of tunnels. 'Maybe I'll just die here, there doesn't seem to be anything down here.' A reflection of light shone on an intricately carved door, catching Rosette's eye. "Wow, I've never seen such a beautiful door!" 'Maybe this leads to the way out.' Preparing herself to push really hard, she walked back a ways and then ran to the door. Surprisingly the door opened with ease and the excess momentum she had created caused her to run until she had smacked into the wall on the other side of the dark room.

'My ribs, owwww...' Groaning she struggled to get up, but failed miserably. The door that she had just opened closed with a loud thud. "Hello, is anybody there?" She asked uneasily. 'Argh...of course nobody's down here, why would anyone be down here,' she yelled at herself. 'It's so dark in here, how am I ever supposed to find my way out?' Sighing in frustration she grabbed the wall and pulled herself up. Abruptly she fell down again and groaned in pain. 'Stop yanking my chain God, is this your idea of a joke?' She yelled once again in her head.

Despairingly she squinted and tried to see anything that might be useful. 'Dammit, I can't see anything,' angry tears fell from her eyes as she tried to get up once more. She felt pressure on her upper arms and gasped when she was forcefully turned around and pinned against the wall. Crimson eyes glared at her, demanding why she was there. Rosette's azure eyes just stared helplessly at what she hoped would be her savior. "What are you doing here?" She could tell that it was male and more importantly he was very pissed off right now. She stuttered to get the words out, but all the escaped was a squeak. This seemed to enrage him even more and he proceeded to knock her against the wall to get a response.

Her battered body could not take it and darkness encompassed her. The last thing she saw was a feral grin and haunting crimson eyes.

I hope that you enjoyed it and thanx for reading...Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Tormented by Darkness

**Author's Note**: Hey I have already gotten Chapter 1 out and I'm really excited...I hope that this one is better than the teaser and I tried really hard to make it more detailed and longer. I want to thank those of you that reviewed and I hope that you like it! Also I have an outline for this story and for Copper Scent so that makes me happy that I know where I'm semi-going...Well without further ado I give you Chapter 1...ahhh...first I'm going to warn you that there is slight sexual content...nothing to get too excited about, but it's something lol

**Disclaimer**: I do not Chrono Crusade...enough already!

Also I want thank DoveofLight and that one chick for reviewing...you guys rock!

Chapter 1: Tormented by Darkness

Feeling every inch of her body ache Rosette knew that it would be better for her to just not move. 'Why does it feel like I've been beaten within an inch of my life?' Suddenly it occurred to her that she had been knocked out by a very angry male she immediately hoped had left. Cracking an eye open she cautiously looked around to see if she was alone. Unfortunately it was still impossibly dark and she couldn't see anything. 'If I can't see anything than that means that he can't see anything either.' Sticking with that logic she slowly tried to sit up, however she only managed to sit half up and then she collapsed back down.

Sighing she tried again and almost cried out loud when she heard a snap from one of her already fractured ribs. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she bit her cheek to keep from screaming in agony. 'Dammit you never give me a break do you?' A cruel amused voice drifted to her ears causing her to subconsciously shudder. "You're awake and it doesn't seem like you're going anywhere anytime soon." Chocking back a sob she asked, "Why are you being like this, I haven't done anything to you?" Suddenly clawed hands grabbed her and hoisted her up against the jagged wall. "Let me remind you that you're the one who came here and you're the one that has entered my domain. I am the one who has done nothing to you while you have disturbed me."

As the pressure of his talons increased against her damaged ribs and blood started to trickle down her sides. She started to cry, she cried because of the physical pain as well as the emotional, she cried because her life had utterly fallen apart, and she cried because the inky blackness seemed to be enclosing around her. Abruptly he let her go and slunk to the wall opposite of hers. "Pathetic humans so weak and vulnerable." Upon hearing this she looked up and thought it weird that he would refer to humans like that. "Why do you say that? As if you're not part of the human race?" Giving a snort of disgust he uttered words that were beyond Rosette's understanding. "Because stupid little girl I'm not human, I'm a devil."

Not believing her ears, Rosette slowly got up holding her injured ribs and walked to where she thought he was. Fear was replaced with curiosity and she was determined to find out if he was telling the truth. Startled by her actions the devil was about to ask her what the hell she was doing, but quickly forgot that notion when he felt a hand upon his face. "If you're really a devil than why does your face feel exactly like mine?" Stunned into silence it took him a few moments to realize that she was touching him. Pushing her roughly away from him, he growled at her. "You felt my claws, unless you want to fell them again I strongly suggest that you don't get that close to me ever again."

Something soft was once again moving on the side of his face, down to his mouth, and then caressing his ears. A moan of pleasure reverberated in his throat as he leaned into the touch. "You're ears are different and you have fangs I guess you were telling the truth," Rosette whispered, amazed at her discovery. Her voice broke the spell that her hands had created and he responded by pinning her to the ground. "I thought I had warned you not to touch me." "I just wanted to see if you were telling the truth," Rosette answered calmly. Placing her wrists above her head, he lowered his face until she could feel his warm breathe on her ear. "I should kill you, but maybe I'll torture you first."

He then thrust one knee in between her thighs and licked the shell of her ear. Panicking Rosette struggled with all of her strength, but he didn't budge. Bringing one clawed hand up to the base of her throat he outlined little circles until he had reached the hem of her dress. He then proceeded to drag his index finger down the length of her dress, successfully ripping it into two pieces. "Please don't do this, I have to get my brother back!" Rosette pleaded. Looking into her eyes his grin merely widened and casually he asked, "and what will I get if I grant you your wish?" "I'll free you, you wouldn't be down here unless you were trapped somehow, so I'll free you." Letting a humorless laugh escape from his lips he continued to undress her until she was completely barred to him. Thinking quickly she blurted out, "Please, there's got to be something that will make you stop this, I'll do anything, but this!"

"Anything?" He asked under his breath. "You know what, I bet you're all alone just like me. Maybe if you come with me and help me find my brother you won't be alone anymore." She felt him tense above her, but he quickly relaxed and said, "and what makes you think that I need companionship. Much less from a slip of a girl such as yourself." Face reddening more, except this time from anger Rosette bit her tongue to stop herself from saying the string of curses currently occupying her head. Chuckling at the sight of the girl he got off of her and sat against the wall. Stunned Rosette only blinked at him and for once thanked God for her good fortune. "Does that mean yes?"

No answer...after five minutes of waiting Rosette was getting irritated. "I really don't feel comfortable laying here naked and since you ruined my clothes I don't have anything to wear." Her only response was a musty poncho thrown on top of her. Too exhausted to care she fell into a deep sleep. Her last thoughts were 'tormented by darkness that's what really bothers you isn't it.'

Good or bad please tell me in a review...thanx a bunch!


	3. Chapter 2: Enslaved to Humanity

**Author's Note: **Hey I bet everyone thought that I'd either died or given up on the story, but the truth is that I've been a little busy, ok well a lot. But here I am with chapter 2 and I hope that everyone enjoys it…also I want to thank all of those who reviewed, you guys are all awesome!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chrono Crusade!

" " Means talking out loud

' ' Means thoughts

Chapter 2: Enslaved to Humanity

Still enveloped in the coarse material of the poncho, Rosette opened her eyes lazily. Burdened with the knowledge of another being, Rosette delayed in getting up and attempted to just close her eyes and go back to sleep.

"I'm aware that you're awake," the demon said smugly.

Grumbling to herself, Rosette struggled to get up and was startled when a clawed hand grabbed the front of her poncho.

"Are you really so weak that you can't even get up?"

"Weak? I am not weak, I'm probably stronger than you'll ever be, you heartless monster!" After finishing her tirade Rosette gasped for air and realized her mistake.

Scarlet eyes bore into her crystal blue ones and she began to shake with repressed fear. The young girl felt soft breathing by her ear and flinched when she felt the devil's tongue outlining her ear.

"What's wrong? Are you still afraid?" he asked tauntingly.

She caught the mocking tone evident in his voice, and vowed to herself to inflict pain on him later.

"Were you not just begging earlier that I make some kind of deal with you?"

Rosette, unable to reply quick enough, grimaced when he stopped his ministrations and yelled at her sharply.

"Well, answer me girl!"

"Yyees-s," she mumbled.

"If I agree to help you find your brother than what do I get in return?"

Stunned Rosette chanced a glance at his ruby eyes and saw that he was serious.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked cautiously.

The devil contemplated this for a moment and then he pulled Rosette onto his lap.

"I think that I figured what I want from you."

More than a little apprehensive by now Rosette braced herself for what she was about to ask.

"So what exactly is it that you want?"

Sensing her fear the devil began to laugh, which evoked more fear in Rosette.

"Well what do you want?" Rosette asked impatiently.

"Don't get upset, all I want is you."

Completely confused Rosette looked up into his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not very smart are you….It's quite simple, all I want is you."

As if to emphasize his point the demon started to pull the fabric-covering Rosette from her shoulders.

"Wait I told you I'd do anything, but that!" Rosette wailed. "I'm only 13!"

Smirking he pulled the material back over her shoulders and pushed her off of his lap.

"Unfortunately it is not as simple as sex, what I require is a little more complex."

Rosette's eyes were glued to his as she became more interested with his mysterious request.

"A devil such as myself, requires astral energy in order to survive. Collecting and storing astral is possible through a devils' horns. However, I do not possess my horns so I cannot retain astral. There is a way for a hornless devil to retain astral and that is through a human contractor. This my dear is where you come in. I need you to become my contractor."

Rosette was thoroughly fascinated with what the devil was saying. 'How cool, he really is a real devil.'

"Yes I will be your contractor, just tell me what I need to do," Rosette said cheerfully.

The devil felt a twinge of guilt and couldn't believe that he actually felt sorry for this human girl. 'I didn't tell her, but what does it matter? Her life is of no consequence to me.' Solving his internal conflict the devil pushed Rosette to the ground and nuzzled her neck. Pulling out an ancient clock he placed it in Rosette's hands.

"This is a symbol of our contract make sure that you take care with it."

The devil then took a deep breath and said, "There is one thing that I've kept from you. Every time the seal is broken your life ticks away twice as fast."

Rosette's eyes dilated and she began to breath shallowly from the realization of what he was saying. The devil mentally cursed himself for being so stupid for letting his only chance at freedom to be ruined.

"I still accept," Rosette replied shakily.

"Did you not just hear me girl, I said that you'd die, in fact you probably wouldn't even live past 25."

"I know, but as long as I find my brother I'm willing to risk anything, even my life."

Sighing the devil closed his eyes and than opened them again and looked at the girl eerily.

"I'm going to take some blood so that the contract becomes void."

Rosette just closed her eyes and nodded her head. The devil nuzzled the junction of her neck and collarbone, inhaling her scent. He then proceeded to lick her pulse point once, twice, and then he scraped his fangs against her flesh. To his surprise Rosette moaned and arched her back, pressing herself closer to him. Unable to control himself he sunk his fangs into her neck. Rosette's eyes snapped open and she tried to move away. The devil growled and put his full weight on her. The little girl's tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the devils tongue. Finally he licked the wound and breathed heavily against her neck.

"Your name?" Rosette asked quietly.

"Chrono."

"Mine's Rosette."

And with that she drifted into the void of unconsciousness. Chrono looked down upon her face and decided to let her sleep in his arms. 'Devils will always remain enslaved by humanity, in one form or another.' And with that last though Chrono joined Rosette in sleep.

Finally finished Chapter 2 and I hope that it wasn't too bad lol…well I'll try to put up Chapter 3 ASAP, but knowing me it might be awhile. Oh yea review lol!


	4. Chapter 3: Chains of Oppression Part 1

**Author's Note: **I'm soo sorry for the terrible wait for this chapter; there is no excuse to explain why this is so late. I hope that most of you haven't abandoned this story and that this chapter is good enough to make up for your pain and suffering (which I'm sure all of you experienced while I was on my tiny vacation!) Anyways without further adieu here is Chapter 3!!!! Also thank you to the reviewers, you will do give me motivation to not let this story die!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chrono Crusade!!!

" " Means talking out loud

' ' Means thinking

Chapter 3: Chains of Oppression

Sleeping in the dank space proved to be easier than one would think and Rosette remained asleep for a little too long. The demon was beginning to get impatient and just wanted his part to be over with so he could dispose of this undaunting child.

"Hey! Girl get up, did you plan to sleep your life away? Instead of find your brother"

Moaning a little Rosette turned her back to him and he increasingly got angry.

Then an idea formed in his evil head and he reached down and cupped her bottom, eliciting a scream from her and her immediate awakening.

"How dare you! What do you think I am, your sex slave?" Fuming she tried to smack him, but he was quicker and moved out of her way.

"All in good time, all in good time," he said slyly, waiting for her anger to flare up once again.

Ignoring him, she began to walk towards the entrance, where she had first come in, however, being how it was still quite dark she walked into a wall and fell on her butt.

Chrono actually began to snicker as he picked her up and led her to the outside.

"Hey that wasn't funny, my head hurts now!"

"Whatever you say girl."

"I told you my name was Rosette, so do you think you could call me by it?"

"Okay, Rosette let's get going"

Once they got outside, Rosette was relieved to find out that it was quite sunny and she soaked it all in.

Chrono, however, seemed to be burned by it and remained under a tree and simply watched her.

Looking at herself and then at Chrono, Rosette realized that they'd stick out like sore thumbs.

"Hey we can't travel like this you stand out too much and my whatever is covering me stands out too!"

Chrono, glaring at her began to walk away. Puzzled by his actions Rosette stood where she was and wondered what he was doing.

As soon as he was out of her sight he transformed into his lesser form and walked over to Rosette.

"What the heck happened to you? Did you shrink or something? Now you're only a little taller than me?"

Trying to suppress his anger at her stupidity Chrono just shrugged and told her that they needed to continue.

Getting to the Magdalene Order seemed quite confusing and it took them longer than Rosette expected.

"You know if you had told me how far it was I should have kept my other form and then I could have flown us to the damn place"

"You can fly? How cool!"

Looking at Rosette Chrono began to feel guilty for what he had taken from her; he didn't think that she truly understood the severity of her actions.

'Hey why should I feel sorry for her mistake, I told her all the parts of the deal, didn't I? I shouldn't have to feel guilty that she isn't going to live as long.'

'Even with her innocence and child mind she still has these chains of oppression wrapped around me. I am not free, but then again who is?'

"Chrono, are you day dreaming again? Do you have a girlfriend or something somewhere? I bet you have a family and kids, huh?"

Fuming he looked at her and said a little loudly, "Now do I look like I have a wife and kids you idiot?"

"Hey no need to get so fussy I was just asking, cause you looked kind of sad"

"Of course I'm sad I'm stuck with you!!!"

"Hey not very nice, I don't do anything to you!"

More or less this was the atmosphere that surrounded the trip to the Magdalene Order, on Part 2 more to come to the adventure. Will they survive the trip? Or kill each other?

Who knows!!!

**End Note:** I decided to split this into 2 parts, sorry if it wasn't that good I kind of have writer's block, but I'm trying to write through it. Please review!! I want the good, the bad and the ugly!! Until next time ja ne


End file.
